The Patrick Star Show
The Patrick Star Show 'is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants.The show is animated and produced by Joe Murray Productions, United Plankton and Studio AKA (formerly a.k.a Cartoon) in Brooklyn, New York in a tall former Toy Store now used for Nickelodeon called "Nickelodeon Studios Brooklyn". Common Sense Media: Every episode is rated TV-PG, TV-G, TV-Y7 or TV-14. On December 10th, 2016, TheJasbre202 announced that the show was renewed for a 19th season, and that season 18 isn't the final season. For the first 15 seasons, every episode is named "Patrick Takes Over ____" and it involves Patrick getting in a fight, or hacking, or destroying something. Producers over the series are ''SparkyShipper (2006-2010), SuperSaiyanKirby (2011-14), TheShinyMew (2014), TheJasbre202 (2014-2015), and History12346 (2015-present). Executive Producers are also the Showrunners of the season, SuperSaiyanKurby is the longest showrunner because he has showran 283 episodes over the coarse of 12 seasons, the second longest showrunner is TheJasbre202, with 116 episodes over the coarse of 6 seasons (2 of which have been announced and will air 2017-2018). Starting with Season 20 the show was being produced in High Definition, in a 16:9 aspect ratio. Since 2016, TheJasbre202 was the only writer on the series. The logo was changed starting with Season 20. This is one of the longest running shows on SpongeFan Wiki since Season 18 premiered. TheJasbre202 plans to bring the show all the way to it's 1000th episode, but doesn't plan anything after that, so it's unknown if he'll showrun the remainder of the show. There have been 3 times a season has been labelled the 'Final Season', this happened with Seasons 12, 15 and 18, all those rumors have been proven false by long-time writer and showrunner TheJasbre202. On January 25th, 2017, it was announced that History12346 has been promoted to writer starting with Season 21, and will also creative direct, which will go along with his producing job. So far, only Seasons 20-22 have been produced in High Definition 16:9, and the first 14 are in 4:3 fullscreen, and Seasons 15-19 are in Low Definition 16:9. There have been 17 Season DVD / Blu-Ray releases of the show, and it is quite possible that there will be a movie. The show will reach it's 500th episode in Season 22. The current showrunner TheJasbre202 wants to get the show to it's 1,000th episode, but is unlikely. So far, the longest season is Season 13, with 43 episodes, with the announced 52-episode season coming up, it is possible that will beat the thirteenth season's record of longest season. This show was originally intended for 12 seasons, but SparkyShipper renewed the show for 3 more seasons, and TheJasbre202 continued the show for 7 more seasons, and it's still going. Every 1 to 2 seasons, the ratings go up by 1 million, and the season 12 finale had over 23 million viewers, because it was advertised as the series finale, yet the following week a new episode aired. Series Overview Episode List The first 361 episode titles start with "Patrick Takes Over ____", and a few episodes in Seasons 3 & 13 with Rick instead of Patrick, and episode 282, with SpongeBob instead of Patrick. '''Season 1 (2006) This season was announced on April 2, 2006. This season had SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner, he also did every duty on the show this season. This season was rated TV-PG. 'Season 2 (2007)' This season was announced on September 19, 2006. This season had SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner, and the first season with new writers other than him. This season was rated TV-PG. 'Season 3 (2007)' This season was announced on January 30, 2007. This season had SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG, "Rick Takes Over JKL" is the only episode rated TV-14 due to violence. 'Season 4 (2008)' This season was announced on November 27, 2007 after half of it was completed, it is also known as the Movie Season since every episode is a half-hour. SuperSaiyanKirby is showrunner this season, TheJasbre202 becomes technical director this season. This is the shortest season of the show. 'Season 5 (2008)' This season was announced on January 5th, 2008. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG, "Patrick Takes Over X-Men" was rated TV-14. This season includes the 100th episode. 'Season 6 (2009)' This season was announced on October 14, 2008, with the announcement of Season 7. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG. This is the first season since Season 1 to have only 1 writer / director to work on it. 'Season 7 (2009)' This season was announced on October 14, 2008, with the announcement of Season 6. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG. Deetfeet yet again writes the whole season. 'Season 8 (2010)' This season was announced on September 1, 2009, with the announcement of season 9. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG. This season uses the new theme song that was made on "Patrick Takes Over His Theme Song". 'Season 9 (2010)' This season was announced on September 1, 2009, with the announcement of season 8. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. TheJasbre202 is promoted to Creative Director. This season is rated TV-PG. This season includes the 200th episode. This is the first season since season 7 to only have one writer/director. 'Season 10 (2011)' This season was announced on November 23, 2010. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season marks the 5th anniversary since the show had premiered. This season is rated TV-PG. 'Season 11 (2011)' This season was announced on May 23, 2011, along with Season 12 (being the final season at the time). This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. Ratings dramatically grew this season, as episodes had ratings of 13 to 18 million! 'Season 12 (2012)' This season was announced on May 23, 2011, along with Season 11. This is the final season with SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner and writer, and the last season of the original Patrick Star show (the next season was originally named "The Patrick & Richard Star Show" but then in 2016 renamed back to "The Patrick Star Show"). This season is rated TV-PG. 'Season 13 (2013)' This season was announced November 5, 2012 after seeing the popularity gained during Season 12. SparkyShipper becomes the showrunner of this season, and TheShinyMew becomes head writer. This season was rated TV-PG. TheJasbre202 continues to be Creative Director. *284. Patrick Takes Over His Revived Series - Patrick decides to take over Season 13. *285. Patrick Takes Over Angry Birds - Patrick's angry at Angry Birds and decides to go to Rio! *286. Patrick Takes Over Adventure Time - Patrick meets Finn and Jake. *287. Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab for the Final Time - Patrick tries to take over the Krusty Krab one more time. *288. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob's Brain! - Patrick worries that SpongeBob will get sad and miss him, so he goes to SpongeBob's new country and takes over SpongeBob's brain. *289. Patrick Takes Over Club Penguin - Patrick hates Club Penguin so much, that he made a game called "Kill Club Penguin". *290. Patrick Takes Over Mochigames - Patrick doesn't have any money, and has no account so, he tries to cancel Mochigames. *291. Patrick Takes Over Club Penguin: Game Day - Patrick creates another game that he parodied which is called Club Patrick: Baybee Destroying Day. *292. Patrick Takes Over Mario will hoch hinaus - Patrick makes fun of the comic by renaming Mario will hoch hinaus into Mario will coach pingas. *293. Patrick Takes Over Mondo Mini Shows - Patrick wants his kids to watch shows for their age. However Mondo Mini Shows is ruining it so, he replaced it by Super Patrick Shows *294. Patrick Takes Over goats - Patrick baas like a goat so he goes away into Anti-Goat Land. *295. Patrick Takes Over Bugs Bunny For The 3rd Time - On Carrot Day, Patrick steals Bugs Bunny's carrots. *296. Patrick Takes Over Tak, And The Power Of Juju - Patrick defeats Tak, and Juju. *297. Patrick Takes Over Santa Claus - On Chistmas, Patrick replaces Santa's job. *298. Patrick Takes Over Pedobear - Patrick makes sure that Pedobear isn't stealing any children. *299. Patrick Takes Over The Bikini Bottomites - Patrick gets revenge on The Bikini Bottomites so, he sends out termites to eat them. But it was just a dream! *300. Patrick Takes Over CC Prose - Patrick replaces CC Prose with Cooking With Patrick. (300th Episode!) *301. Patrick Takes Over davemadson - Patrick forces davemadson of YouTube to make more videos. *302. Patrick Takes Over YouTube Again - Patrick takes over YouTube again! *303. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob - SpongeBob comes back and calls Patrick: "Rick"! *304. Rick Takes Over PeTA - Patrick(Now called Rick) destroys PeTA. *305. Rick Takes Over Strange Talk - An indie band named Strange Talk got into Wetpaint, so Rick gets rid of them with the same termites from episode 397! *306. Rick Takes Over YOU! - Rick takes over you, turning you into a Nicktoon Creator. *307. Rick Takes Over Everything - Rick revives the nostalgic days! *308. Patrick Takes Over Darkwing Duck - Rick (Patrick now) brings back the nostalgic duck that flaps in the night. *309. Rick Takes Over Apple - Rick hacks Apple's website. *310. Rick Takes Over Disney - Rick takes over Disney and fires Rich Ross. *311. Patrick Takes Over Rick - Rick changes his name back to Patrick! *312. Patrick Takes Over Bombs - Bombs are bombed. *313. Patrick Takes Over Gosalyn Mallard - Patrick sees something crazy. Forced to work on her boring history assignment, Gosalyn dozes off, and begins sleepwalking. So now Patrick uses her as a guest star in the SpongeBob SquarePants 138th Episode Spectacular! *314. Patrick Takes Over Garfield's Fun Fest - Patrick hates the movie Garfield's Fun Fest, so he makes a parody with the crew of SpongeHype called:"Patrick's Fun Fest". (This episode uses the SpongeHype! intro instead of the show's normal intro) *315. Patrick Takes Over Jack Thompson - Patrick gets Jack Thompson arrested! YAY! :) *316. Patrick Takes Over SparkyShipper - Patrick steals all of SparkyShipper's revivals of the spin offs! *317. Patrick Takes Over The Disney Afternoon Vinylmation Sets - Patrick hates those toys so he FIREZ HAXS LAZAH! *318. Patrick Takes Over Doc McStuffins - Patrick kindnaps Lambie and Doc, turns all the toys into Patrick clones, thus turning the show into "Patrick McDonuts". *319. Patrick Takes Over Anime Again - Patrick uses the time machine to go back in time to stop him from destroying all the anime shows! *320. Patrick Takes Over Disney Junior - Patrick turns Disney Junior into NiCK Junior. *321. Patrick Takes Over Wikipedia - Patrick takes over Wikipedia!! *322. Patrick Takes Over NC-17 - Patrick takes over a flight to Texas to save Sandy! *323. Patrick Takes Over Squidward vs. SpongeBob - Patrick renames Squidward vs. SpongeBob to Squidward vs. SpongeBob & Patrick! (crossover with Squidward vs. SpongeBob) *324. Patrick Takes Over Ed Edd n Eddy- Patrick Gets Mad While Watching Ed Edd n Eddy So He Turns It In To Ed Ed N Patrick. *325. Patrick Takes Over the United States of America- Patrick Star becomes President of the USA and renames it to the United States of Patrick. *326. Patrick Takes Over Mars Again-Partick is the king of Mars and turns it into Patrick's Planet. 'Season 14 (2014)' This is the last season with TheShinyMew as head writer, and the second season with SparkyShipper as showrunner. *327. Patrick Takes Over Counting - Patrick forgets how to count. *'SP.' Patrick Takes Over Episode 425 - Patrick learns how to count again. *328. Patrick Takes Over Paris - Patrick steals the Eiffel Tower and renames it to the Patrick Tower and the French are so angry, they threaten to nuclear bomb Bikini Bottom so Patrick returns it. *329. A CN Time - Patrick goes on op of the Cn Tower and explores it. *330. Patrick Takes Over Pokemon (Part 1) - Patrick gets a Charmander and names it Steve *331. Patrick Takes Over Pokemon (Part 2) - Steve evolves into a Charmeleon *332. Patrick Takes Over Pokemon (Part 3) - Steve evolves into Charizard *333. Patrick Takes Over Charizard - Patrick Flies on his Charizard *334. Patrick Takes Over Patrick Takes Over Pokemon - Patrick ends the Patrick takes over Pokemon saga *335. Patrick Takes Over Hitler - Patrick Kills Hitler! *336. Patrick Takes Over Hotel Mario - Patrick destroys all copies of Hotel Mario *337. Patrick Takes Over Weegee - Patrick gets stared at by Weegee *338. Patrick Takes Over Mario Kart 7 - The sequel to Patrick Takes over Mario Kart Wii *339. Patrick Takes Over CS188 - Patrick takes over the YouTube channel cs188 *340. Patrick Takes Over Sandy during her hibernation - Patrick wakes Sandy during her hibernation! *341. Patrick Takes Over My Little Pony - Patrick becomes a brony *342. Patrick Takes Over Mewtwo - Patrick wants Mewtwo to bake him a cake using only his feet. *343. Patrick Takes Over Bowie Elementary - He eats all your homework *344. Patrick Takes Over Billy Mays - Patrick buys some oxi clean from Billy Mays *345. Patrick Takes Over the writers - Patrick orders everyone who appeared on the show and the cast and crew to create a burger using only a smartphone. (2 hour special/season finale) Season 15 (2014) For now on, episodes are written by TheJasbre202 (and will become executive producer the next season), also the original final season, until it was renewed 2016. This is also the last season with SparkyShipper as the showrunner. *346. Patrick Takes Over CNN - Patrick becomes the president of CNN *347. Patrick Takes Over Chatty Patty (Part 1) - Patrick takes over the audio of Chatty Patty *348. Patrick Takes Over Chatty Patty (Part 2) - Chatty Patty fights back to Patrick! *349. Patrick Takes Over Roku - Patrick takes over the Roku company! *350. Patrick Takes Over Pizza Ranch! - Patrick buys Pizza Ranch from the Strangler *351. Patrick Takes Over Richard - Patrick befriend Richard, then takes him over! *352. Patrick Takes Over The Pie Hole - Patrick sells Pizza Ranch then buys The Pie Hole! *353. Patrick Takes Over T.U.F.F. - Patrick goes to T.U.F.F. and takles over, after a mishap with Snap Trap, D.O.O.M. explodes the T.U.F.F. Headquarters! (2 hour special/crossover) *354. Patrick Takes Over Wiki - Patrick makes a super wikia! *355. Patrick Takes Over His Enemy - Patrick takes over Rickpat *356. Patrick Takes Over 4th Of July! - Patrick takes over the fourth of july. *357. Patrick Takes Over Halloween - Patrick takes over Halloween, after going back in time to 1556 and became a which to call halloween! (2 hour special) *358. Patrick Takes Over Thanksgiving - Patrick takes over Thanksgiving, after going back in time to 1621 and called the first thanksgiving. (2 hour special) *359. Patrick Takes Over Christmas - Patrick takes over Christmas, after traveling back to the great depression in 1934! (2 hour/2-episode special) *360. Patrick Takes Over Super Bowl L! - Patrick becomes the announcer for Super Bowl 50! *361. Patrick Takes Over The Series Finale - Patrick takes over Apple, then gets sued, so he activates "Operation: Last Steal" to take over the Olympics! (4 hour season finale) Season 16 (2015) This is the first season with Richard, and the new executive producer / showrunner, TheJasbre202, and with different episode names than "Patrick Takes Over ____". TheJasbre202 no longer writes until Season 18 and 19. This was originally announced as a new show. *362. Richard! - Patrick and Richard are bored, so they re-name the show to:"The Patrick & Richard Star Show". *363. One - Patrick and Richard play with their new friend, One. *364. That One Place - Patrick and Richard close every Wendy's location in North America. *365. Dumbmath for Patricks - Patrick And Richard decide to change Coolmath's name to Dumbmath. *366. French Fights - Patrick and Richard fight with the French. Patrick meets Squidward and kills the Lords *367. The New Car - Patrick and Richard go to all the car dealerships in the world. *368. Stolen Clairnet - Patrick and Richard steal Squidward's clarinet. *369. Bored to Death - Patrick and Richard watch NASCAR on TV. *370. Forward to the Future - Patrick And Richard go to a time machine in order to go to the future. *371. Double Date - Patrick wants hang out with Patricia and Richard wants to hang out with Richella. *372. D.U.M.B. - Patrick and Richard changes the lyrics and the name to "The D.U.M.B. Song.' *373. P&R's Mexican Food - Patrick and Richard changes the name to P&R All Mexican Food. *374. Heart Breakers - Patrick and Richard break up with Patricia and Richella *375. Star Wars VII: The Nostolgia Sleeps - Patrick and Richard make Star Wars VII *376. Chummy Job - Patrick and Richard get a job at The Chum Bucket. *377. Mmm Chili - Patrick and Richard eat at Skyline Chili. *378. The SpongeBob Show - SpongeBob And Bobby Take Over The Show. *379. Destroy, Build, Live - Patrick and Richard destroy every casino in Las Vegas. *380. Whoa, Wait a Minute - Patricia and Richella get back together with Patrick and Richard! *381. Dorathon - Patrick and Richard watch Dora. *382. Google Hack - Patrick and Richard hack Google. *383. At the Movies - Patrick and Richard try to get to the movies to watch the new Bee Movie! 'Season 17 (2015)' This is the shortest season, with 10 episodes, tieing with Season 4, which also had 10 episodes. 'Season 18 (2016)' This season was announced on December 4, 2015. This is the second season to be announced as the final season, but it was all a hoax by a SFW editor, TheJasbre202 noticed this on December 10th, 2016. 'Season 19 (2016)' TheJasbre202 becomes a writer again this season. This is the only season (so far) to have an episode rated TV-14. *409. The Trip to Rock Bottom- Patrick and Richard go on a roadtrip. *410. Patrick: The Rocket Sled Champion- Richard and Patrick compete in a Rocket Sled race! *411. Richard's Brother- Richard's brother, Rodger, comes to stay with Richard and Patrick. *412. Patrick Moves Away- Patrick moves away for awhile to help his mom, Richard takes over the show. *413. Larry the Mailman- Larry the Lobster becomes the Mailman and Patrick moves back. *414. Drink Bleach (Part 1)- Patrick does the newest fad, drinking Clorox Bleach! *415. You Can Do It! (Part 2)- Patrick wakes up in the hospital 3 weeks later, and he missed alot! *416. Krusty Rich- Richard gets hired at the Krusty Krab, and gets free Krabby Patties and Patrick is jelious! *417. Hockey Pat- Patrick joins the Bikini Bottom hockey team! *418. Richard, You're Fired!- Richard gets fired from The Patrick Star Show for bashing Patrick! *419. Patrick Writes a Book- Patrick writes a kids book and Richard publishes the wrong book, Patrick's Diary! *420. Patrick Smokes Weed- Patrick and Richard try weed for the first time! (TV-14) *421. Richard's Big Day- Richard's dad dies, and he needs to fofill his final wishes. *422. Golfing Pat- Patrick begins to golf, and it turns him into an old man! (TV-PG) *423. Remembering WWII- Richard and Patrick tell the tale of their great grandpas in WWII. (TV-14) *424. How the Richard Stole Christmas- Richard steals everyone's christmas because his dad died. *425. New Year, New Resolution- Patrick vows to lose weight over 2017. 'Season 20 (2017-present)' TheJasbre202 announced this season on December 11th, 2016. Set to premiere Jan 8, 2017. This season will have 26 episodes, the longest since Season 13. Phil is a new character, being introduced in episode 437, "New Kid in Town". *426. Toreador Tales- Richard becomes a Toreador to land a date with the mayor's wife. *427. Rough Tough- Patrick wrestles his friend and puts him into a deep coma. *428. Skool Daze- Patrick's nephew, Walter, needs help on an english test. *429. Super Patrick 4 Real- Patrick creates an anime named "Super Patrick" and it becomes a hit! (airing Jan 29, 2017) *430. Patrick's Uncle- Patrick's uncle comes to visit but makes a fool of Patrick (airing Feb 5, 2017) *431. Where's My Dinner?- Richard gets a fly in his soup, so he gets a new one for free, then he gets an addiction to doing it! (airing Feb 12, 2017) *432. Valentine's Soda- Richard and Patrick make soda for the single men on Valentine's day (airing Feb 19, 2017) *433. Spring's Around the Corner- While preparing for spring, Patrick invites SpongeBob to come over to meet Richard! (airing Feb 26, 2017) *434. Rock Bottom Blues- Richard goes to Rock Bottom, as they're gassing for fleas! (airing Mar 5, 2017) *435. St. Patrick's Day- Patrick celebrates St. Patrick's Day, or, His UNCLE Day! (airing Mar 12, 2017) *436. Fight Fright- RIchard bumps into Jack, which challenges him into a FIGHT! (airing Mar 19, 2017) *437. New Kid in Town- A new guy (Phil) moves into Patrick and Richard's house, and he's very odd. (airing Mar 26, 2017) *438. SPRING BREAK!! (Part 1)- Patrick, Richard and Phil go to Georgia for Spring Break! (airing Apr 2, 2017) *439. SPRING BREAK!! (Part 2)- Patrick gets arrested, Richard's lost in a forest, and Phil's passed out! (airing Apr 9, 2017) *440. Burger Bites- Phil makes Burger Bites, but they come to life when he uses vinegar! (airing Apr 16, 2017) *441. H4CK3R5- Patrick's computer gets hacked! Getting him fired! (airing Apr 23, 2017) *442. Fumes of the Funeral- Phil's dad dies from cancer, and he just can't go to his funeral! (airing Apr 30, 2017) *443. Check Mate!- Richard learns that he came from Australia! (airing May 7, 2017) *444. Memes- Phil gets obsessed with memes, and it's driving Patrick crazy! (airing May 14, 2017) *445. Call 9/11!- Richard loses his tonsils! (airing May 21, 2017) *446. Hurricane! (Part 1)- Hurricane Dandy hits the town of Kelp City! (airing May 22, 2017) *447. Tidal Wave!! (Part 2)- A tidal wave hits Kelp City, causing a panic! (airing May 23, 2017) *448. Guitar- Patrick starts playing guitar in his sleep. (airing May 24, 2017) *449. Skype- Phil gets bullied on skype! (airing May 25, 2017) *450. Unamed Patrick's Father Project- In the 450th episode of The Patrick Star Show, Patrick finally finds his father! (airing May 28, 2017) *451. Unamed Patrick's Father Project - Patrick's father steals his money and leaves to Las Vegas! (airing June 4, 2017) 'Season 21 (2017)' TheJasbre202 announced this season on December 11th, 2016. Set to premiere June 11, 2017. This season will have 26 episodes. Patrick will get a dog this season, and an episode where Patrick plays SpongePoint & Click will air. History12346 becomes Head Writer this season. Season 22 (TBA) It is possible the show might be renewed for another 26-episode season set to premiere 2018, with TheJasbre202 as showrunner again, this has yet to be confirmed after Season 20 finishes airing. On January 27th, 2017 TheJasbre202 confirmed that the show will have another 26 episode season, and in the future, have a 52 episode season. 'Upcoming Seasons' On January 28th, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that there is a 26-episode 23rd season in the works, and that they were renewed for a 52-episode 24th season, and that a film is still in pre-production Merchandise Home Video In 2013, the first Patrick Star Show seasons were released on DVD and Blu-Ray. Jasbro's Production releases 4 seasons a year. In 2014 the DVDs and Blu-Rays started being released in Region 2/B. Every season has been released in a 4-disc DVD or 3-disc Blu-Ray (except Season 1, which had a 3-disc DVD release, and Season 13, being released in 2 4-disc DVD / 3-disc Blu-Ray sets for having 43 episodes.) starting in 2013. If the show is renewed up to Season 24, the DVD/Blu-Ray release will be 2 weeks after the finale airs in Region 1. Comics On January 27, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that TPSS would have comics being released bi-monthly starting February. They would release the second thursday of the month. Reviews Post your review about TPSS here! Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Patrick Star Show Category:Spin Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes